


[podfic] Mountain Lodge

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Tumblr - Fandom, Yankee Candle Company - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Experimental Style, Fandom Artifact, Humor, Multi-Voice, Podbook Available, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr, mountain lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: ‘TIS THE SEASON FOR MOUNTAIN LODGE.A tumblr ode to the most infamous of candles. Yes, that candle. Featuring both a Dramatic Reading and Round Robin version ofthe most beloved of tumblr threads. Recorded at Podfic Summer Sizzle 2018.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2018





	[podfic] Mountain Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> ‘TIS THE SEASON FOR MOUNTAIN LODGE.
> 
> If you need a retreat from the holiday festivities, plug this into your ears. Let us take you on this journey.
> 
> Available for streaming and download separately, or together as a podbook.  
  
---  
  
  


  


** _Mountain Lodge_ **

**a tumblr Ode to the Fandom Boyfriend Candle**

  


A Podfic Summer Sizzle '18 Production  
Editing & Cover Art by silverandblue 

  


Featuring the voices of:  
aethel, blackglass, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, and wingedwords  


  


Dramatic Reading Version  
  
  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x3p0mhagn70jepc/%5Bpodfic%5D_Mountain_Lodge_-_Dramatic_Reading.mp3/file)  
Length: 00:07:21  
Size: 5.3 MB  


  


Round Robin Version  
  
  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lnpmmagl1bfxljj/%5Bpodfic%5D_Mountain_Lodge_-_Round_Robin.mp3/file)  
Length: 00:07:07  
Size: 5.1 MB  


  


Podbook of Both Versions  
  
Download: [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/30jflatd2y9uglx/%5Bpodfic%5D_Mountain_Lodge.m4b/file)  
Length: 00:14:29  
Size: 10.5 MB  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to any of the above, please let us know by leaving kudos and/or comments below.
> 
> Thanks for listening <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[vid] mountain (with no) lodge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239815) by [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)


End file.
